the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Store
Welcome to the Equipment Store! Using this page is very simple! You may 'buy' equipment from this store for your character. You may take equipment up to your intelligence. For example, if you have an intelligence of 4 you could take a sword, or you could take shuriken and a flash bomb. List your equipment on your profile, like I have done here. Every time you rank up or earn a new feat you may visit the store to trade in equipment and take new items! Post a comment on this page if there is an item you want to have added! A Rank Upgrade can be allocated to 'Item Specialist' to gain an extra 12 pts to spend in the store. This store is for general equipment like swords and kunai. Special equipment like ninja fans or giant swords should be taken as a feat! Things like a large collection of explosive tags or senbon with a special poison should also be taken as feats. If you want to take more than one of an item, check if they come in a set! If not you can simply buy it more than once. Item List 1 - Single Kunai 1 - Slingshot (can sling things like smoke bombs and flash bombs. Or, you know, rocks) 1 - Blank Scroll or Book, and writing utensil 2 - Set of Shuriken (can be summoned from convenient marks for an additional 3 pts) 2 - Single Smoke Bomb 2 - Flash Bomb 2 - Water Summoning Scroll 2 - Thread 2 - Fuma Shuriken (can be summoned from a convenient mark for an additional 2 pts) 2 - Summoning Scroll (this is for sealing heavy/inconvient equipment for easy carrying, such as puppets. It is not necassary to spend equipment pts for summons that have been purchased with feats) 2 - Weighted Chain 2 - Blood Increasing Pill 2 - Retractable Spear (Like Hidan's) 2 - Tonfa 2 - Makibishi 3 - Gauntlets (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 3 - Camouflage (can take the form of a special cloak or wrappings that assist in hiding through camouflage) 3 - Set of Smoke Bombs 3 - Military Rations Pill 3 - Nunchucks 3 - Set of Kunai (things like smoke bombs, flash bombs, and thread can be attatched for various purpouses) 3 - Sealing Tags 3 - Water Breathing Device (Like the ones these guys use) 3 - Tanto (can be chakra conducting for 2 additional pts) 3 - Pair of Explosive Tags 3 - Three Lightning Tags 3 - Shield Scroll 3 - Chakra Conducting Vambraces 3 - Staff (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 3 - Set of Senbon 4 - Trench Blades (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 4 - Sword (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 4 - Large Water Summoning Scroll 4 - Naginata (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 4 - Oil Summoning Scroll 4 - Bow and Arrows 4 - Crossbow 4 - Kama (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 4 - Shield 5 - Kusarigama (can be chakra conducting at additional 2 pts) 5 - Three-Part-Staff